The Return
by SassyAngel
Summary: Serena comes back after four years in Japan, for a high school reunion, but it seems she's in the past, to be forgotten, but Serena won't cope with that, and has to make her prescence know...
1. Chpater 1: The Return

~*Discliamer*~ Now come on this is the most popular Anime out there...(well in my opinion anyways) which makes TONS on cash now why would I be posting my stories here when I can make them episodes or movies? hmm? You tell me. SO bascial I'm saying I DON'T own Sailor Moon. Thanks for your time to listen about my on going rambles and enjoy the story *smiles*  
  
The Return  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
I deeply inhaled the sweet familiar scent as the wind played with my golden blonde hair. Has it been that long? I wondered as I walked through Central Park seeing that it has stayed the same. I wonder if they're going to remember me. I mean, it has been four years. I thought as I sat down staring at the same sunset that I loved to stare at when I was a teenager. It always made me smile, the bright colors swirling in the sky, reminding me of the blue eyed man I always sat down to watch it with. I wonder if Darien still remembers me... I thought sighing. I then smiled and pulled out the tiny piece of paper that brought me here and I read it over…  
  
Dear Miss Brown;  
  
We would like to invite you to your high school reunion. This gives you a chance to reunite with past friends and lost love we hope you attend.  
  
Principal Henry Jones  
  
I looked up from the letter and thought, I wonder if she would be there. I haven't seen her since she left for Japan... Darien thought wistfully, remembering the day she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena stood there in front of her gate.  
  
"Hey guys, I don't want you forgetting me while I'm gone." Serena said, slightly sad.  
  
"Hey, how could we? I mean, you are so loud." Rei said, joking trying to lighten up the mood and she was rewarded with a few smiles.  
  
" I wonder if Darien-" but she was interrupted by Darien running up with a bouquet of roses and a big white box.  
  
" Thank goodness your still here!" Darien said, relieved and Serena smiled, cocking her head to look at him thoughtfully. "Here." he said, thrusting the roses and box to her.  
  
"Thanks." was all she said before tears started to stream down her face.  
  
" Flight number 213 to Japan please board." The mechanical voice of the flight attendant droned over the intercom.  
  
" Well that's my flight." Serena said sadly, gripping the bouquet of red rosed tighter as she fought back tears.  
  
"Promise you won't forget us!" Darien and the girls yelled as Serena disappeared from sight, boarding the plane that would take her away for four long years...  
  
As she sat down she opened the box Darien gave her, Serena felt the tears she'd been holding back stream down her face. The big white box contianed a beautifully engraved golden locket with a group picture of her and her friends. With a stiffled sob, Serena began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena looked up from her golden locket sadly, snipping it shut, sighing as she got up from the uncomfortable wooden bench and walked back to her comfy hotel room, which seemed so far away.  
  
AN: Okay just a reminder I'm Dark Angel of Death, okay this story takes place in New York. I know they live in Japan, but I wanted them to live in New York for a change. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

Chapter2: The call  
  
I felt the warm bright sun hit my skin and I rose out of bed. I yawned and stumbled to the kitchen crashing through pots and pans, I began to fry eggs I yawned again and the phone rang. "Hello" I mumbled into the phone  
  
"Hello is this Miss. Serena Brown?" a male voice asked on the other line  
  
"Yes and who might this be?" I asked fully awake.  
  
"I can't believe you already forgot about me," the man teased and I froze  
  
"D-Darien?" I asked my heart beating fast  
  
"Nope sorry this is Andrew" he answered. I let out a sigh of relief "well that shows how much I'm cared for" and I smiled  
  
"I'm sorry Andrew so tell me how did you get my phone number?" I asked.  
  
"Well Rita and I were walking thought the park when we saw you but we weren't sure if it was you. So we decided to follow you and we saw you come this hotel and we call and we got you" Andrew answered  
  
"Um okay so how's everything with you an Rita?" I asked  
  
"Well we're going to get married in two months" he answered and I smiled  
  
"Well congratulation" I said.  
  
"So are you going to the reunion?" Andrew asked,  
  
"Yea that's why I came" I answered,  
  
"You want to meet later?" Andrew asked,  
  
"Sure well gotta go bye!" and I hung up the phone, starting to feel nervous. I mean it's been years since I've seen these people!! I just hope they haven't already forgotten me..  
  
AN: Sorry I took so long to update I had writers block well please review!!! Ja!! 


End file.
